Love In The Lighthouse
by boyswriting
Summary: Miguel visits his boyfriend, Kaldur at his lighthouse. Things quickly get hot! M/M Warning: smut & yaoi. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


Warning: Smut/Yaoi

"So this is where you live?" Miguel descended the staircase of the lighthouse. "Hard to believe that the King of Atlantis actually used to live here." His gaze looked all around the beautiful household.

The young hero finished reaching the end of the steps. He looked over at Kaldur who sat on the couch. The black Atlantean stood up and faced the Mexican who made his way over to him. "I was surprise as well when I first learned about it."

"And he's cool with you living here now?"

"Yes, I have lived here for years since I first came to the surface world. All my king asked is that I take proper care of it. What do you think?" Kaldur raised his eyebrow along with a smile.

Miguel also known as the hero Bunker wrapped his arms around Aqualad's neck. "I think it is muy genial."

"Sorry, I believe I need to work on my Spanish."

"Then how about understanding this?" Miguel leaned in, kissing Kaldur on the lips. Both their eyes descended shut. He opened his mouth up to let Kaldur slip his tongue inside.

Kaldur took control of the situation. He rested his hand on the back of Miguel's head. His tongue danced around that of his love. Burning lust raged through him.

Their chests pressed against the other. The two young heroes moaned in one another's mouth. Their tongues became more passionate.

Kaldur broke their kiss. He rolled his lips against his sweet boyfriend's skin until he reached his ear. "I want you here, my love. May I?" The Atlantean's voice became husky with desire.

"You already know the answer to that." Miguel gazed at the sexy male who held him from the corner of his eye. His body had been ready for him all day.

Kaldur pulled away from Miguel for a moment. He pulled off the purple sweater that Bunker had been wearing, tossing it onto the table which revealed the wife beater underneath. Kaldur cupped Miguel's cheek as his lips kissed his neck. The other hand of Kaldur slid down his lover's side until he reached his waist. Kaldur's kisses moved across Miguel's neck.

Miguel hummed in pleasure from his throat. He leaned his head back that left him open to more kisses. Before Miguel knew it he had been pushed down onto the couch.

Kaldur lowered himself on top of him. Kaldur lifted up Miguel's wife beater to reveal his well define six pack.

Kaldur's mind had grown hazier with desire. He pressed his lips against each one his boyfriend's abs. He lowered himself down to Miguel's pants. Quickly he undid the pants to reveal his boyfriend's bulge in his under shorts. Kaldur ran his hand over the area. "It seems I kept you waiting for too long."

Miguel smiled down at him. "You have no idea."

Kaldur grabbed a hold of the undergarments ready to strip them off. Kaldur's cell phone rang. Kaldur glanced over at the table.

"Ignore it," Miguel pleaded.

"I shouldn't it may be in important." Kaldur sat up and reached underneath the sweater that was on top of it. He saw who was calling him before answering it. "Hello, Batgirl."

Kaldur raised both his eyebrow. "Come in now? Certainly, you are capable of-uh, right. I will be there in thirty minutes." Kaldur hung up the phone, putting it back on the table. He looked over at his boyfriend.

Miguel had his arms crossed with a glare over his face. "Just go, I'll take care of myself."

"I believe I told Batgirl I would be there in thirty minutes." Kaldur slipped his fingers into Miguel's boxers. "That should give us enough time to finish. Though it will be faster I would have liked."

He yanked down the boxers that had Miguel's erection spring out. Kaldur wrapped his hand around the base of the cock that he began to stroke. Miguel's eyes narrowed in lust. A small moan flowed from his mouth.

Kaldur rolled his tongue over the sides. He moved his mouth up to the tip. He moved his tongue over the lower head. His mouth lowered down on the length.

Miguel clutched onto the couch. His eyelids trembled at the white hot sweetness from Kaldur's mouth. His back arched. His moans grew louder to fill the room. "Ah…Kaldur, that's-AH!" His cock became engulfed by his lover.

He grew hotter.

His cock became harder.

"P-please, Kaldur. Uh, put it inside of me." Miguel lightly shook his head back and forth.

Kaldur pulled back, wiping his mouth. "As you wish." He pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside. He watched Miguel as he stripped out of his pants to reveal his own cock that was ready.

Miguel pulled his pants down to his knees. His hole had already been twitching in anticipation. Miguel licked two of his fingers to make them nice and wet. He brought them to his ass where he inserted them in.

Gradually he thrust them at a steady pace. His eyes grew a lusty haze. His pre-cum began to leak out of his tip. After about a minute he pulled out his fingers. "I'm ready."

Kaldur lowered himself down on top of Miguel. "Don't cum just yet." He kissed Miguel who wrapped his arms around him. Kaldur pushed himself between Miguel's legs.

Miguel lightened his grip at the feeling of being filled. His body slid against the couch. Kaldur rocked in and out of him. Pleasure shot through him with every thrust.

Sweat ran down their skin.

Moans escaped their lips.

Heat burned through their bodies.

Their hands moved across each other.

Kaldur nibbled on Miguel's ear.

Miguel licked Kaldur's gills. "Harder, ah-deep-er AHH!"

Kaldur slammed himself all the way in. He thrust his hips quicker that had Miguel leaking more of his seed. Miguel's hole squeezed Kaldur harder that made him throb.

"Kaldur, I'm about to…"

"Me too. I'm coming!" Kaldur slammed fully inside, shooting his load. He and Miguel shouted at the top of his lungs. Miguel's cum shot out that covered both of their stomachs.

Slowly they caught their breath. They gazed into each other's eyes. "I guess you should get to the watchtower." Miguel smiled up at his love.

"Both of us should. I believe it is time you meet the team." Kaldur smiled down at Miguel. He kissed him yet again.

Note: I really like the idea of these two being lovers. Anyway, please review if you can.


End file.
